


The Boy With The Laser Pointer

by Spookyclaire



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Blind!Blaine, Klaine, M/M, Skank!Kurt, Trigger Warnings for homophobia and mentioned past violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyclaire/pseuds/Spookyclaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt isn’t sure what he’s gotten himself into when he sees an adorable boy across the way. He’s certainly not his style. Kurt was a skank, he didn’t associate with bowtie wearing dorks…but somehow, that smile drew Kurt in. What is it about this unseeing boy that has Kurt letting his walls down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel had never seen this boy before, but he was pretty sure at this point everyone else noticed him. You kind of get noticed when you run around with a laser pointer.

Kurt sat in his normal spot under the bleachers outside. His fellow skanks were somewhere else today, he wasn’t sure. Probably skipping school or making out with a random trucker at the gas station. Whatever floats their boat. Quinn was somewhere, Kurt knew, probably stalking that Berry girl and secretly pining for her. Though she’d claim that wasn’t the case at all. Kurt had excellent gaydar, he knew.

Which is also how he knew The Boy with the Laser Pointer (yes, that is now his proper title) was batting for Kurt’s team.

Kurt took a long drag of his cigarette as he watched Laser Pointer walk (nay, _bounce_ ) across the grounds. He bopped his head as if dancing to a song only he could hear. He stopped walking when he neared a tree. Reaching out, he lightly touched it before slowly kneeling to feel the ground. Once seemingly satisfied, he sat down and pulled his satchel into his lap.

He dug around before pulling out a small sack and putting his laser pointer inside it, he also pulled out his ear piece (since when did they make Bluetooths that small?) and placed it in the sack too. With a smile he put that back into his bag and pulled a brown paper bag out.

_Oh, is it lunch time?_ Kurt wondered, _How many classes did I just skip?_ _Aw hell it doesn’t matter anyway_.

Taking another drag, Kurt watched with curiosity at the way the boy handled himself. Each one of his touches was incredibly delicate, no matter what he was reaching for. He bit carefully into the sandwich he had freed from its plastic wrap and chewed it thoughtfully. The way he looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, feeling the suns warmth kind of did Kurt in. He wasn’t sure what it was about the boy, the smile on his face or the pure…almost innocence of him. Kurt couldn’t think of a better word.

He had a beautiful face, skin slightly tanned to perfection, his hair styled perfectly but still fluffy looking. He wore a cardigan and a _bowtie_. Mixed with that boyish smile, he was literally the personified form of _adorable_. Kurt almost wanted to reach out and touch his soft looking skin, to hold him close and protect him from all the bad things in the world. He didn’t want The Boy with the Laser Pointer to lose that beautiful smile. He needed to keep smiling.

Without realizing it, Kurt found himself dropping his cigarette and walking carefully towards the teen. He’d never seen him before today – before this moment – and couldn’t think of hearing anyone else talking about him, not that Kurt really listened to what anyone else had to say. But still, one would think he’d have heard about The Boy with the Laser Pointer.

Before Kurt was even close, the boy turned his head slightly to the side, in Kurt’s direction. Kurt paused for a moment, watching at the teen just continued to stare in his general direction.

And then, suddenly, he spoke.

“I don’t bite.”

Kurt jumped, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t expected him to talk. He’d almost been like a spectator at a museum, wanting to get closer to the beautiful artwork – but suddenly it had come to life.

“I mean, unless you’re a sandwich.”

Kurt paused for a moment, unable to stop the laugh that rumbled through his chest. _Was this guy for real?_

“See I knew someone was there.”

Kurt froze, what did he mean by that? He was looking right at Kurt. Taking a few steps closer, it took Kurt a moment to realize it. He could barely stop the soft _Oh_ that wanted to escape his lips as he took in Laser Pointer’s eyes.

They were _gorgeous_. A beautiful shade of hazel, the colors exploding in those beautiful orbs. Kurt wanted to keep staring, he wanted to never look away from those beautiful eyes. But the beauty of them wasn’t what had taken Kurt’s breath away.

It was the way they swept around Kurt’s general direction, completely unseeing.

“Yes, I’m blind.”

Kurt jumped once again, unsure why the boy’s speaking kept surprising him. Kurt should have known, too, that even just the way he spoke would be beautiful. His voice was musical and rumbling, a wonderful sound Kurt would love to fall asleep to any night.

“And you’re apparently mute.”

“I’m not.” Kurt said, speaking for the first time before he even realized he’d done it. He carefully took a step closer. “Sorry, I was just…”

“Staring?” Kurt bit his lip hard, embarrassed, “It’s ok. It’s not like I can tell anyway.” Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise as a huge smile broke across the other boy’s face, a musical laugh escaping him. _God, even his fucking **laugh** is beautiful. How can one person be the epitome of perfection?_ “Would you like to sit down and join me, or were you just people gazing?”

_He’s sweet too._ Kurt thought, surprised. “You’re not upset with me?” Kurt asked before he could stop himself. _Since when do I fucking care if I upset people? My life is dedicated to upsetting people._

“Of course not!” Laser Pointer said brightly, “I mean, I know I’m not something you see every day.” Kurt paused, feeling bad for the poor boy. How often was he a spectacle? “I mean, I’m eating a peanut butter sandwich _without_ jelly. How often do you see that?”

Kurt couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him again. “You really are something else.” Kurt said as he slowly sat cross-legged in front of the boy.

“That’s what they tell me.” Laser Pointer said brightly, before holding out his hand. “By the way – my name is Blaine.”

_Blaine. It suits him._ “Kurt.” Kurt responded, taking his hand and shaking it. _God his skin is as soft as it looks._

“Well Kurt, it is wonderful to meet you.” As they pulled their hands apart, Blaine’s fingers traced across Kurt’s skin until they were no longer touching, taking every moment he could to feel Kurt’s hand. It sent shivers up Kurt’s spine. “You sure do have a lot of rings!” Blaine said brightly, pulling his hand back to himself.

Kurt glanced down to his hand, suddenly realizing Blaine had no idea what Kurt looked like. Kurt considered himself, the low v-neck t-shirt, the studded and bedazzled leather jacket, the low-rise ripped jeans, the paint on his nails, the scuffs on his boots, the piercings in his ears and on his face, the bandana he wore as a headband, the different colors in his spiked hair, or even the makeup he wore on his face. Blaine couldn’t see any of that. All the things Kurt used to define himself, all the things he used to push people away…Blaine couldn’t see any of it.

He just sat before Kurt with a big goofy smile on his face, completely ignorant to the way society viewed Kurt, to the way everyone would glare at him for his style and life choices. He was a completely blank slate to Blaine, he could be anyone he wanted to be.

Kurt wasn’t sure why the thought excited him so.

“They were my mother’s.” He said as he looked down to the numerous rings on his fingers.

“Well, I’m sure she was a very stylish woman!” Blaine said brightly, and Kurt was slightly taken aback that Blaine didn’t immediately apologize or give his condolences when he noticed the past tense Kurt used about his mother. That was…refreshing.

“She was.” Kurt smiled, unable to stop yet another laugh. What was it about this boy? Had anyone in school seen Kurt with Blaine right now, they’d be shocked. They were so used to the bitchy, walls-up persona Kurt had. No one would ever believe he could be kind and even giddy.

But it was just…something about Blaine.

“Well, Kurt, would you like half of my sandwich?” Blaine asked, holding out the half he had not bitten from. “Or does the lack of jelly scare you?”

“Oh man, you sure are a trip.” Kurt said, rolling his eyes, but taking the offered sandwich anyway. “I’ll be honest – your dangerous, jelly-free lifestyle does kind of scare me…but I kind of like it.”

Blaine laughed brightly, his joyous musical voice filing the air like audible sunlight. Wiggling his sandwich he said, “Oh yes, I am very dangerous. Are you sure you’re prepared for this?”

Kurt paused, taking Blaine in. He couldn’t stop _staring_. Blaine was like a siren, a temptress that pulled Kurt in like a magnet and made him unable to frown or to say no. He was just…he was just something Kurt had never experienced. And they’d only had a 5-minute conversation.

“Oh, I think I can handle it.”

But if Kurt was being honest, he wasn’t sure how truthful that statement was. As he took in this adorable, bowtie-wearing, goofy-smile bearing, dork of a blind boy he wasn’t sure what had caused him to come over here. He had no idea what he’d gotten himself into by accepting a simple sandwich – would it be anything? Would it lead to a friendship? Would it lead to nothing at all? Kurt wasn’t sure…but oddly enough? He was kind of excited to find out.

“I hope you’re right, Kurt.” Blaine laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich.

_Me too, Blaine._ Kurt thought, staring at the boy once again. _Me too._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt isn’t sure what he’s gotten himself into when he sees an adorable boy across the way. He’s certainly not his style. Kurt was a skank, he didn’t associate with bowtie wearing dorks…but somehow, that smile drew Kurt in. What is it about this unseeing boy that has Kurt letting his walls down?

Kurt hadn’t been avoiding him.

Sure, if he saw him in the halls or in class Kurt was turn and run in the other direction. And sure, Kurt had strategically avoided that tree out in the courtyard in case _he_ went back there to eat lunch. And yeah, Kurt may have skipped school all together the next day. But he wasn’t avoiding him. He wasn’t.

…ok maybe he was.

Kurt wasn’t sure what it was about him, the Boy with the Laser Pointer. It’s not like he was a bad guy. He was kind, he was sweet, he was…comfortable. That was the _perfect_ word for it. He was comfortable. Comfortable with his blindness, with the world around him, with his life, with _himself_.

Kurt couldn’t fathom it. How could someone…someone so…so _not normal_ be so comfortable with themselves? How could he be so happy and perky when there was something so major wrong in his life? How could he not feel any of the things Kurt feels on a daily basis? How could he not feel out of place, abnormal, _wrong_? How could he not feel any of the things Kurt felt on a daily basis when he had so much more wrong with him than Kurt did?

_Hey, **hey**. He’s not not-normal, there’s nothing wrong with him!_ Part of him admonished, and immediately he felt slightly ashamed for the thought.

_Oh please,_ another voice said. _You know it’s true. He’s **blind**_.

Kurt shook his head violently, trying to shake the thoughts away. Deep down, he knew there was nothing _wrong_ with Blaine. He was just…different. Blind. And what was Kurt? He was a fuck up. He was a _freak_. He didn’t even have the sympathy factor Blaine had.

_That’s probably a good thing,_ Kurt thought, _you don’t want anyone’s pity._

_Who says Blaine wants it?_

Kurt was getting really sick of this war going on in his head.

The point was, he wasn’t sure he liked the way Blaine made him…made him feel, made him actually _think_ about himself. He hadn’t analyzed himself like this in a long time. Not since he first joined the skanks.

Kurt used his fashion and his attitude to push people away. He didn’t like being hurt. And sure he had his friends, the skanks, and his family (his dad, step mom, and brother). But it was just…he’d been hurt so much in his life. His mother. The bullies. _Society_. He’d been hurt by so many people. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore.

So instead he did the hurting.

He put up walls. He acted like a bitch. He wore clothes and makeup that made people shy away or cross the street when he came stomping. He didn’t want people to get too close. Kurt knew how he was with people. He’d throw his _whole self_ into a relationship. He’d put everything in, all his time, all his hopes, all his thoughts. And then he’d be crushed. Forever burned for another day to come. Kurt hadn’t wanted to get close to anyone for a long time. He didn’t let himself even _want_ it, let alone do it. He wasn’t going to get hurt again.

But then there was Blaine.

Blaine was so wonderful and sweet and _open_. He didn’t care that he was blind, he just bounced around with that dumb smile on his face. He didn’t judge. He _couldn’t_ judge, he had no idea what Kurt looked like, he was completely unaware of all the things that scared everyone else away.

Kurt could be completely himself with Blaine. Or he could be someone completely new.

The thought excited Kurt.

It _terrified_ him.

He had no idea how he should handle this kind of power, this kind of _freedom_. Who should he be? Who did he _want_ to be? He’d put up this persona for so long he had no idea who was the real Kurt and who was the imposter. He had no idea who he used to be or who he could be. He just…was.

Kurt was so scared of not being who Blaine would want. What if Blaine found out he was a skank, a freak? What if he shied away from Kurt’s touch instead of holding on for every possible second? What if Kurt wasn’t good enough for him?

_God, you’re not even **friends** yet you fucking idiot!_ Kurt screamed at himself, _you can’t lose someone you don’t even have!_

Kurt shook all the stupid thoughts from his head. _Just don’t even think about him_ , he told himself. _If you just forget about him he’ll make a life and other friends and it won’t matter_. _You don’t matter_.

But as Kurt filed through these depressing thoughts, he rounded a corner in the hallway and stopped dead at what he saw.

Kurt wasn’t sure what had happened, but there was a few bigger guys (Kurt recognized them as jocks that usually gave him trouble) walking away, loudly laughing at some thing or another. But that wasn’t what made Kurt stop dead. It was the way a certain Boy with a Laser Pointer was leaning heavily into the lockers, head down, hands shaking.

Without a thought, Kurt went barreling towards Blaine. “What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, and tried to ignore the way Blaine jumped a little at Kurt’s voice. “It’s Kurt. Blaine, what happened?” That was when Kurt noticed Blaine’s earpiece was in place, but his laser pointer was nowhere to be seen. “Did they take your…thing?” Kurt asked before Blaine could answer his first question. Blaine nodded jerkily, not saying anything still.

A sudden anger filled Kurt. But not the normal anger he felt. Not the anger he always had inside him due to the injustices of the world, not the anger he felt for all the bad things that have happened to him and been done to him. No, this was a different kind of anger.

This was _rage_.

A fire had lit inside of Kurt and the flames were licking away angrily, growing higher and higher the more the situation really registered. A group of jocks, all double Blaine’s size, stole his walking laser stick thing, the thing Blaine used to get around because. He’s. BLIND.

Without a thought Kurt found himself barreling down the hall, after the jocks, bellowing violent swear words and threats of dismemberment. He managed to tackle one to the ground before anyone even knew what was going on. He got in a few hard punches to the face before the others pulled him off. At this point a giant crowd had formed but Kurt didn’t care, he was still thrashing, swearing violently.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, freak?” One of the jocks asked, looking genuinely shocked and even a little concerned about Kurt’s outburst.

“What’s wrong with _me_?! What’s wrong with _you_?!” He managed to scream once his thoughts formed actual sentences once again. “You just stole from a _blind person_!”

At that realization hit the jocks, “That’s what you’re flipping out about. What the _fuck_ , homo?”

Before Kurt could give another response, a loud booming _Hey!_ echoed down the hall and suddenly Coach Beiste was at their side. Suddenly the crowd disappeared as if rebuffed by a magnet.  “What the hell is going on here?!” She demanded as Kurt jerked himself free from the jocks’ hold.

“Hummel just went _batshit_!” The jock on the floor cried defensively, sitting up as he pressed his hand over his bloody nose.

“That’s _bullshit_!” Kurt spit, advancing forward. The jock actually jumped back, looking kind of scared. Beiste’s hand pressed into Kurt’s chest, holding him back. Kurt looked up to her before she could say anything and said, “They stole from Blaine!”

Beiste paused for a moment, “Anderson?” She asked, an odd look filling her eye, and Kurt nodded. “What did you take?” She demanded, turning to the other jocks.

“We didn’t-” One of them started to deny, but at the harsh looks from both Kurt and Beiste, he relented. “We just took his laser pointer thing.” He mumbled, his friend holding up the device. Beiste snatched it from his hand, handing it to Kurt.

“You know it’s a _walking stick_ don’t you?” She asked, “Would you steal a wheelchair from a paralyzed kid?” And Kurt already knew they’d done that before, which made him sick to his stomach. At their lack of response, Beiste looked even angrier. “Kurt,” She said suddenly, “Detention with me after school.” _What else is new?_ Kurt thought, completely uncaring about the punishment. “The rest of you, with me.”

The jocks glared at Kurt as Beiste led them away towards Figgins’ office, but he didn’t care. He now had what he’d come for, and once they were no longer within glaring distance, Kurt caught his breath and rushed back to where he’d left Blaine.

He found Blaine awkwardly feeling the lockers, slowly trying to make his way down the hall. Kurt’s heart dropped at the sight. “Blaine,” He said softly, and the teen didn’t jump this time, he just looked up. “I have your laser pointer.” He stepped forward and placed it in Blaine’s hands, holding his hands over Blaine’s for a moment before letting go.

Blaine stood frozen for a moment, before raising his head up to Kurt’s eye level. His thumb rubbed his device deliberately. “I—I heard yelling.” He said after a moment, “Did you fight them?” Kurt paused, looking down to his raw knuckles.

“Well, uh, I may have punched one of them…repeatedly.”

To Kurt’s surprise, Blaine let out a laugh, “Seriously?” Kurt nodded, realizing Blaine couldn’t see it, and quickly let out a noise of affirmation. “You did that for me?”

Kurt paused, raising an eyebrow, “Why wouldn’t I have?”

It was Blaine’s turn to make an incredulous face, “Well, you haven’t talked to me in days.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, Blaine had noticed? “Well—I—I’ve been skipping school.” He lied quickly. But from the look on Blaine’s face, Kurt knew he knew it was a lie.

But surprisingly, Blaine didn’t call him on it. Instead he pointed his laser pointer at the ground and began to walk as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn’t been seemingly having a panic attack and then Kurt went apeshit on those jocks.

“Oh, good.” He said instead, “I was worried you weren’t ready for this jelly.”

Kurt froze, shocked, before he forced a laugh. “But aren’t you the one who doesn’t use jelly?”

“Damn, you’ve got me there.”

Kurt continued to walk with Blaine, unsure where the other teen was going or why he was going with him. But once again, Kurt was drawn to him. Being away from Blaine, Kurt had been sure it wouldn’t be that big a deal to just ignore him, forget him. But as soon as he was back at his side, it was like magic. Kurt knew he wanted to be near Blaine, he _needed_ to be near Blaine.

Blaine turned and gave Kurt a soft smile, but Kurt could see the mask in place there. And that was when Kurt realized, Blaine had walls just like Kurt. He had just as many issues as Kurt did. And suddenly, Kurt knew he had no choice here.

“Yup, I got you.”

_More like he has me_.

Fuck. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt isn’t sure what he’s gotten himself into when he sees an adorable boy across the way. He’s certainly not his style. Kurt was a skank, he didn’t associate with bowtie wearing dorks…but somehow, that smile drew Kurt in. What is it about this unseeing boy that has Kurt letting his walls down?

“Hey, kid.” Burt glanced up as Kurt walked into the living room. “Nice to see you home late again. Detention?” Kurt gave a half-hearted shrug, as if to ask ‘What else is new?’ Burt shook his head, glancing back down to his paper. The father had given up fighting Kurt on his rebellious behavior years ago. He seemed to either have faith that Kurt was going to grow out of it or trusted his son enough to make sure he didn’t throw his whole life away. Either way, Kurt appreciated his father’s lack of smothering. “Have fun breaking hearts, today?”

“Nah,” Kurt said, crashing beside his father on the couch. “But I had fun breaking some noses.”

Burt laughed, but as he glanced back up from his paper and saw Kurt’s look he stopped. “I laugh because I wish you were joking but you never are.” Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes. “Is that why you had detention? What happened?”

Kurt paused, considering the situation. What _had_ happened?

_Let’s think about it. You were avoiding a boy who happens to be blind because you were terrified of how he makes you feel. So you told yourself you could live without him. But then some assholes stole his laser pointer and you went apeshit. After that you realized how fucking irresistible he is and now you’re fucked._

“Well…” Kurt bit his lip, “Ok, so, there’s this new guy I met the other day.” That seemed to pique Burt’s interest as he folded up his paper and gave Kurt his full attention. “We actually ate lunch together the other day. He’s really nice. And funny. And he-” At Burt’s smirk, Kurt quickly realized he was rambling about how _wonderful_ Blaine was. “I-I mean…for a guy who wears cardigans and _bowties_.”

Burt smirked. “So what’s so special about him?”

“Special?”

“Well, I haven’t seen you get _that_ look on your face in a while.”

Kurt could feel his cheeks heating up. His father was the only one who could fluster him like this. “What look? I don’t have a _look._ ” He said indignantly.

Burt laughed, and Kurt narrowed his eyes, trying to give his father the darkest look he could muster for the old man. “Alright, alright, so what does this boy have to do with you getting detention?”

Kurt snapped back to the story. _Oh, right_. “Well, ok, so, uh – this guy – Blaine? He’s actually blind.” Burt raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing. “And his has this…walking stick thing. It’s a laser pointer.”

“I’ve read about those.” Burt cut in.

“You have?”

“Yeah. They’re called like virtual canes or something. They’re really high tech from what it sounds like, they’re a really new thing.” Kurt paused, processing this information. “Anyway, what does this kid have to do with anything?”

“So his laser pointer-”

“Virtual cane-”

“ _Whatever_. His laser cane – these jocks stole it from him. Because they thought it was fucking _funny_.” Kurt suddenly found his rage rushing back. His pure, unadulterated, white rage. “These bastards thought it would be _funny_ to steal Blaine’s _walking stick_! I mean are you fucking _kidding me_ -”

“Kurt—son, calm down. Your face is turning as red as your hair.”

Glaring at his father, Kurt hissed, “The tips of my hair are _Persian Rose_ , dad.” But even as he said it he felt his fiery rage ebb away.

“So the jerks stole his walking stick. Then what happened?”

“Then…” Kurt bit his lip, giving his dad a soft smile. “Then I kind of chased after them and beat the shit out of them.”

Burt leaned forward, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Ah, kid…”

“Dad they stole a walking stick from a blind guy!”

“I know, and I’m very proud of you for standing up for – Blake was it?”

“Blaine.”

“Blaine. I’m proud of you for standing up for him. But did you have to get detention doing it?”

Kurt leaned against the couch, looking up to the ceiling. “Ugh, dad, I don’t know.”

That got a raised eyebrow from the father. “Ok, Kurt.” He said, leaning back as well, complete attention on his son now. “What’s up with you?”

Kurt continued to stare at the ceiling, not saying much for a while. He considered himself, how Blaine was making him reevaluate everything he’d decided for himself, for his life – and he hated it. Yet—somehow, when he was next to Blaine, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

Except for Blaine’s smile.

“He’s just…a really sweet guy.” Kurt said quietly, picking at his nail polish thoughtlessly. “And I don’t want him to stop being that sweet guy.”

Burt smiled, “You like this boy a lot, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Kurt said instantly, and as soon as he realized the word left his mouth he felt his face got bright red. “I mean-”

“Why don’t you invite him over for dinner?”

“What?” Kurt sat up quickly, eyes wide.

“You seem to like him, you said he’s nice, and I’m not gonna lie that I’m pleased your making friends with people other than those girls who constantly try to make out with my employees-”

“That’s just Mack.” Kurt said dismissively, though he couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him at his father’s lock. Burt smiled despite himself and shook his head.

“I mean it, invite him and his family over for dinner. It’ll be nice. And then I can give him the whole ‘you hurt my son I hurt you, I have a shot gun, blah blah blah’ bit.”

“Dad. We’re not _dating_.”

“But you wouldn’t mind if you were?”

“And I’m walking away from this conversation.”

“I’m not kidding, Kurt, call him!”

“Goodbye dad.”

“Or text! Whatever you kids, do!”

Kurt shut his door hard enough that he was sure his father heard it. Despite joking around with his father, Kurt couldn’t help the pit forming in his stomach. A small portion of him was still fighting hard to convince himself that he could in fact ignore Blaine and his sweet persona and his adorable smile. Part of him still thought he could stay in his bubble, he didn’t have to re-evaluate himself. He didn’t have to do anything. He could just keep hating everybody and force them to stay a safe distance away.

But the rest of him?

The rest of him pictured himself doing the little things, like holding Blaine’s hand, staying up all night on the phone with him, going out or just sitting on the couch with him… _god damn it._

_Hey, Blaine, can I ask you a question?_ As soon as the text was sent Kurt felt a moment of panic. Could Blaine even text? Did they make special phones for that? Or did Kurt just do something stupid and insensitive?

Before he could panic anymore his phone lit up. _Sure, what’s up?_

“Well that answers that question.” Kurt mumbled aloud, staring at his phone. Should he ask? Should he take another step in his ‘relationship’ with Blaine? Or should he continue his valiant attempt to hide from him? Despite the fact Blaine would _totally_ know Kurt was avoiding him now, seeing as he already called him on it, and could Kurt handle hurting Blaine like that?

_Do **you** really want to be the one to take away that smile?_

Letting out an almost angry groan, Kurt typed out his text as quickly as he could before he could change him mind. _So how do you feel about free food?_

_What?_

_My dad was wondering if you and your family wanted to come over for dinner?_

_Your dad, or you?_

“You fucking flirt.” Kurt hissed at his phone, unable to stop the small smile forming on his lips no matter how hard he tried. _I may not have fought him on the idea._

_I’d love to come. When would this be?_

Kurt couldn’t stop the flutter in his chest, the way he felt a little breathless at the fact Blaine said yes. _How about this Saturday? 5 o’clock?_

_Sounds great! I can’t wait._

Kurt bit hard on his lip, his smile ready to crack his face in half now. _Me either._

Falling back against his bed, Kurt clutched his phone tight in his hands like a lifeline. _Blaine’s coming over._ He thought to himself with a smile. _He’s going to have dinner with us…and his parents will be there..._ Kurt’s smile slowly began to fade. _His parents who will get to see what a freak I am…and they’ll be able to tell Blaine what I look like, how I dress._ Kurt sat up, a new pit forming in his stomach. Blaine was always going to be forming some new panic in him.

_Shit._

00

Kurt stared at his outfit for the fiftieth time. He’d changed more times than he could count. He was so torn between _Dress normal. Don’t let them tell Blaine you’re a freak_ and _Fuck them! Be who you want to be! If they have a problem **too bad**_.

But did Kurt want to risk losing Blaine over something as simple as an outfit? What was more important? His self-expression or his relationship with Blaine?

Kurt had tried to keep it subtle, so he could have the best of both worlds. He wore dark jeans without any tears. He wore a plain black t-shirt, took out his earrings, rings, and bracelets (though the nose ring stayed in place), and took off his nail polish. He wore some subtle eye liner and spiked his colorful hair up but left the bandana on the dresser. He felt as home with himself as he could without his normal shield of style.

Making his way downstairs, Kurt sheepishly entered the kitchen where his father and Carole both were currently working on dinner. Carole glanced up to him and smiled. “You look nice, sweetie.” She greeted warmly. At her words, Burt turned to his son as well.

“Well don’t you look closer to normal than usual.” Kurt gave his father a one-finger salute at that. Burt just laughed and continued to mix the salad Carole had assigned him to.

“The pot roast smells good.” Kurt said noncommittally, trying to change the subject.

“Why are you so dressed down, honey?” Carole asked calmly, handing Kurt some plates to set around the table.

Taking them, Kurt just sighed. “I don’t know.” He said without thinking about it. “I just…his family is coming with him. I don’t want them to…”

Carole titled her head, trying to meet Kurt’s eye. “Want them to what, honey?”

Kurt paused, glancing up from the plates, looking back and forth between his father and step mother. “I don’t want them to tell Blaine how I dress, ok?” He snarled, though both parents were unfazed by the malice in Kurt’s tone.

“Why?” Burt asked, turning to Kurt and leaning against the counter. “You’ve never cared what anyone else has thought.”

“I don’t know!” Kurt cried again, falling dramatically into one of the chairs. “Blaine’s just…different.” Kurt dropped his head into his hands. “God fucking damn it.”

“Mouth.” Burt said warningly, but Kurt didn’t even acknowledge the reprimand.

Carole sat beside Kurt and placed a hand softly on his arm. “You know it’s ok to have feelings, Kurt.” She said it in a playful tone, but Kurt knew she was serious. “You don’t always have to push everyone away, you can let people in sometimes.”

Kurt glanced to Carole, “What if I can’t?” He whispered.

“Can’t what?” Finn asked as he entered the kitchen. Kurt immediately sat up, rubbing his face and clearing all vulnerability from his features.

“Can’t stop you from chewing with your mouth open and disgusting our dinner guests.” Kurt said, getting up from the table and giving Finn a look, as if none of that had happened, as if he hadn’t just spilled his insecurities to his father and step mother. They were the only ones he could ever really trust like that, except for maybe Quinn, and every once in a great while, Finn.

“Hey,” Finn said defensively, “I don’t chew with my mouth open.” Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Carole laughed slightly, earning all of them a glare from Finn. But before any more squabbling could take place, the ringing of the doorbell silenced everyone.

When Kurt failed to move, Burt walked up behind him and nudged him, “Go on, they’re not gonna wait forever.”

Kurt nodded choppily, and made his way out of the kitchen, only vaguely aware as Finn asked their parents ‘What’s up with him?’ Kurt made it to the front hallway and to the front door before he froze. _This isn’t that big of a deal, you fucking idiot._ Kurt thought, forcing himself to reach out and take the doorknob in his hand. _Calm down. It’ll be fine. Everything will be fine._

Kurt threw open the door before he could stop himself.

There on the step stood three men. Blaine stood in front, his laser pointer in hand and smile in place. Beside him stood an older gentleman, obviously his father, and on the other side stood a younger man. He looked a lot like Blaine, but older. Probably an older brother.

“Uh, hi, welcome.” Kurt said stupidly after when no one spoke. The two men with Blaine smiled kindly, and nodded their greetings.

“Hey, Kurt!” Blaine said brightly, “I was wondering if you were going to make me guess who answered.” That got a nudge from the father, to which Blaine rolled his unseeing eyes and quietly said, “Oh dad, calm down.”

“Ha, I’ll have to try that next time.” Kurt said jokingly, feeling some of his own nervousness melting away at Blaine’s mere presence. “Come on in, guys.”

Blaine nodded and stepped through the threshold. The brother took his elbow and led him in, Blaine slipping his laser pointer into his pocket at that. “Kurt, this is my brother Cooper and my dad.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Kurt said politely, and wow, he hadn’t been this cordial to anybody in a _long_ time.

“Same to you,” Cooper said with a kind smile and holy _crap_ , good looks run in the family.

“You have a lovely home.” The father spoke kindly, looking around.

“Thanks, I’d take credit for the decorating, but it was all my wife.” Kurt turned as his father entered the room, “Hi, I’m Burt Hummel, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Doug Anderson.” Blaine’s father said, shaking Burt’s outstretched hand, “And this is my son Cooper…and I assume you know Blaine.”

“Well we haven’t met, but it’s nice to finally meet you, kid.” Burt said kindly, taking Blaine’s outstretched hand.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, sir.” Blaine said with poise. “I’d say your home is lovely, but I can’t tell.” He said with a cheeky smile, getting a surprised look from Burt. Doug once again gave Blaine a slight nudge.

“Blaine, c’mon.” His father mumbled, clearly uncomfortable with his son’s sense of humor.

“Dad, calm down.” Blaine said dismissively. “Whatever you’re cooking smells amazing,” He said when he turned back in Burt’s direction.

“Thank you,” Carole said, making her own entrance now as well. “Hi, I’m Carole, and that’s my son Finn.”

Finn entered behind his mother, getting a look of surprise as he noticed Blaine. “Oh, Blaine, hey man.”

Blaine glanced in Finn’s direction, “Finn Hudson? I didn’t know you and Kurt were related.”

“Yeah dude, he’s my little brother-”

“I’m _older than you_.” Kurt seethed.

“It’s nice to see you outside of school.” Finn said, ignoring Kurt as he walked up and clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

“I didn’t know you two knew each other.” Kurt said, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, we were partners in math the other day. He really helped me out.” Blaine shrugged and smiled.

“Well, now that all the introductions are out of the way, why don’t we head into the kitchen? I think the roast is just about done.”

Everyone nodded. Kurt watched as Cooper went to take Blaine’s arm, but Blaine actually stepped away from his touch. Instead, he stepped forward and took Kurt’s arm with surprising ease, as if he was able actually to see Kurt in front of him. “Lead the way, Kurt?” He said with a flirtatious smile, and Kurt was glad Blaine couldn’t see the way he was definitely blushing right now.

“I _guess_ I could be your knight in shining armor.” Kurt said playfully, as if it was a great imposition.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Blaine gave his arm a squeeze and – did he just fucking _wink_? Oh God, he was good.

“Damn, the kid’s got _moves_.” Kurt heard Cooper whisper, and Doug snorted in response. Kurt chose to ignore the comment and its implications.

Kurt led the Andersons into the kitchen after his family, making sure to strategically sit him and Blaine in the seats closest together. As everyone settled in and began to pile food onto their plates, Kurt forced himself to break the silence.

“So, Finn, Blaine, I had no idea you guys were friends.”

“Dude, I had no idea _you_ guys were friends.”

“I guess it’s a small world.” Blaine smiled, “Finn was nice enough to inform me that I’d had a sign taped to my back, then I helped him understand logarithms.” Leaning in, Blaine conspiratorially whispered to Kurt, “It’s how all beautiful friendships are born.”

Kurt shook his head, “And here I thought all friendships were born over shared peanut butter and no-jelly sandwiches.” Blaine giggled brightly and _oh my God even his laugh is adorable._ Kurt also happened to notice the way Blaine failed to lean away, the way Blaine’s leg lightly grazed Kurt’s every few minutes. Kurt felt a shiver run up his spine at each soft brush of fabric.

“So, Burt, are you the same Hummel that owns Hummel Tire and Lube?” Doug asked, taking a sip of the wine Carole had poured for him.

“I am.” Burt said, not lacking pride.

“Excellent. You guys have worked on my cars a few times, always excellent work.”

“Cars? You a collector?”

“Oh here we go.” Kurt mumbled, though his feigned boredom was cut short as Blaine glanced at him, laughing lightly. Kurt couldn’t hold back his own smile at that. And somehow, though Blaine couldn’t see his smile, Kurt had a feeling he could feel it.

“My dad’s real big on cars.” Blaine said, head turned to Kurt as their fathers continued to chat. Kurt was vaguely aware of them, as well as Carole politely chatting with Cooper, and Finn shoveling food down his throat like he’d never eaten before – but really, his full attention was on Blaine, taking in the way his eyes looked almost focused on Kurt despite the fact they weren’t seeing. He watched Blaine’s face, noticing the way his mouth ticked to the side a little when he was thinking, the way he smiled with his whole face – even his eyes.

“Obviously so is mine, seeing as they’re the way he makes a living.” Kurt smirked.

Blaine smiled bright, “Yeah, I don’t think my dad could make a living off of them…but if he could he’d be in heaven. He loves vintage cars-”

“Blaine and I actually rebuilt ’59 Chevy a couple years ago.” Doug said, getting the teens’ attention and Kurt tried to swallow his surprise at the comment. He wondered how that had worked out. “Beautiful car, strong frame.”

“Yeah, too bad I never got to drive it.” Blaine said, voice not lacking a whining tone. Kurt noticed, out of the corner of his eye, how Doug’s look got dark and strangely unreadable. What did _that_ mean? “Now it’s _Cooper’s_.” Blaine said, taking Kurt from his thoughts. Blaine sounded like an indignant child, and Kurt tried not to over-analyze Blaine’s comments. Every time he said something or did something that surprised Kurt, the skank had to remind himself not to underestimate Blaine just because of his handicap. And if Kurt was being honest with himself, he felt like he was trying way too hard.

“The car is more my style anyway, squirt.” Cooper teased, reaching over and pinching Blaine’s cheek, to which the teen smacked the hand away.

“And what style is that?”

“Classic, gorgeous, beautiful-”

“Inanimate and lacking the ability to think?” Kurt almost choked on his food at that. Blaine had a silver tongue to rival Kurt’s. He had yet to cease to amaze Kurt.

“Oh, baby brother, you _burn_ me.” Cooper grinned, and Kurt couldn’t stop the smile at Cooper and Blaine’s relationship. Their father seemed a little stiff with them, but was kind enough. But Cooper and Blaine were different - their relationship was fun, _easy._ Kurt had a similar relationship with his whole family, but something about knowing Blaine had a good friend at home too made Kurt weirdly feel better…better about _what_ , though, Kurt had no idea.

“Hey, Kurt,” Carole said, taking Kurt from his thoughts. “Why don’t you take Blaine upstairs? Us adults can chat down here.” She said kindly and Kurt just _knew_ what she was doing.

“But where’s Cooper gonna go?” Blaine asked jokingly, before Kurt could throw a cryptic insult/thank you to his step mother for her sneaky ways.

“Ha _ha_ , Blainers, the digs keep coming.”

“I couldn’t help myself.”

Kurt nodded and stood. When Blaine stood himself, Kurt discretely poked Blaine with his elbow just to see if he’d take his arm. When he did, Kurt sucked in a soft breath, trying to remain normal. He couldn’t go acting like a fool simply because Blaine _touched_ him. _He’s just taking your arm so he doesn’t slam into a wall._

“Door stays open!” Burt called as the two exited the room and Kurt couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him.

Blaine laughed brightly at the comment, “It’s nice that your family is so close and open…like the door of your room.”

Kurt snorted, “Well, same for you. Your brother is quite the character.”

Blaine snorted, “Oh yeah, Cooper’s a real hoot.”

Kurt paused, “Your father’s really nice too.” It wasn’t a lie, Doug _was_ very nice. But Kurt got a weird...vibe from him. If that was the right word. He couldn’t really put his finger on it. He just acted a little…strangely.

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.” Blaine nodded, voice light. “It’s too bad my mom’s out of town. But I suppose you can meet her when _you_ guys have dinner at _our_ house.”

Kurt felt his heart flutter at the blatant invitation. “Free food, how could I pass it up?”

“Why do you think I’m here now?” The two laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn’t until they entered Kurt’s room that Blaine spoke again. “It’s nice in here,” He said, “It feels…warm. And it smells nice.”

Kurt felt oddly flattered, blushing slightly. “Well thank you, I try very hard to make it not smell like ass.”

“Who said it doesn’t smell like ass?”

Both of them laughed, and as retaliation Kurt nudged Blaine…but he immediately regretted it as it seemed to be too hard a nudge and Blaine he bumped into the bed and lost his footing.

As he fell onto the mattress Kurt let out a string of obscenities, “Oh fuck! Shit, I’m sorry!”

But to Kurt’s surprise, Blaine was laughing. “It’s fine. You’re lucky your bed’s so comfy.” And then Blaine proceeded to _snuggle into the blanket_. He literally looked like a little puppy. Kurt had to resist the urge to let out a sigh of _Awww!_ “Man Kurt, what is your bed made of?” Blaine asked, yawning, “Goose feathers and magic?”

“Exactly that,” Kurt said clicking his tongue so not to laugh, “You hit the nail on the head.” Stepping forward, Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed, still staring at Blaine.

“Mmm I’m never getting up.” Blaine mumbled.

“Are you seriously falling asleep?” Kurt laughed, and in response got some loud snores. “Oh please, those aren’t even believable.”

A smile graced Blaine features and a laugh bubbled from his throat. “But I’ve been practicing. I don’t want my mom to know when I’m listening to Katy Perry when I’m supposed to be asleep.”

“Katy Perry?” Kurt asked, snorting, as he lay down onto the bed beside Blaine, staring at the ceiling.

“Are you scoffing at Ms. Perry?” Blaine asked, turning towards Kurt, a look of fake shock on his face.”

“Scoffing? Who’s scoffing? No scoffing here.” Kurt grinned, staring at Blaine’s features again.

“Good. Because she’s kind of a godsend.” Kurt laughed again, but before he could say anything, Blaine slipped his eyes closed and began to sing. “ _You think I’m pretty without any makeup on._ ”

Kurt laughed outright as Blaine continued to sing, “Are you really serenading me right now?” His question went ignored, though, as Blaine continued through the song.

“ _You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream,_ ” Kurt couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him. Was he really lying on his bed beside this adorable goofball, having him sing about how Kurt turned him on? Did Blaine really have such low inhibitions that he could lay on the bed of someone he could barely describe as a new friend and sing to him? “ _Let’s run away and don’t ever look back._ ”

The skank continued to stare at the cardigan wearing dreamboat that lay beside him as he sang his heart out just because. With a soft smile on his lips, Kurt let his head fall back against the mattress and let his eyes slip closed, simply enjoying the company (and musical talents) of one Blaine Anderson.

Maybe if he laid here with his eyes closed he could pretend nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. There were no classmates to bully them or loved ones to abandon them or society to hate them without knowing who they were. All that mattered was Blaine and Kurt and _this_ – just lying here together.

And for a moment, just that moment, Kurt actually believed it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is a filler chapter, I’ll be honest, before I get to the good stuff. I just felt bad I was taking so long. Enjoy!

“Are the rumors true?” Kurt jumped as one Quinn Fabray appeared suddenly at his side.

“ _Jesus_ —what rumors?” Kurt asked, as he caught his breath again.

“The rumors about you and blind boy?” Kurt felt his stomach drop. What rumors had they started about Blaine? Was it because of Kurt? It was always because of Kurt. “So they _are_ true!” She cried at his silence, punching his arm. Kurt resisted the _ow!_ “Is _that_ why you haven’t hung out with us in days?”

“ _What rumors_ , Q?” Kurt demanded, all but grabbing her and shaking her to get her to answer.

“The ones that the new boy _spent the night_ _at your house_.” [[MORE]]Kurt’s eyes widened, his cheeks reddening.

“ _Who_ told you that?”

“So it’s true!” She cried, punching him again.

“ _Stop_ that!” Kurt cried, punching her back, “Would you fucking _answer_ me?”

“Sheila told me.” Quinn hissed, leaning into Kurt’s personal space.

“How the fuck does _Sheila_ know?” Kurt asked as he slammed his locker and grabbed Quinn’s arm, pulling her down the hall with him.

“She overheard it from Finn and Berry, dude.” Quinn hissed, “And apparently somehow everyone else found out. I don’t know, man.”

Kurt gnawed painfully on his lower lip, trying to quell the rage he felt. Obviously the only way people could have found out would have been from Finn…or even Blaine. But Blaine wouldn’t tell would he? _What’s there to tell anyway? You literally just listened to him sing until you fell asleep._ Kurt didn’t realize he’d let out a dreamy sigh at the thought until Quinn punched him again.

“Christ, would you cut that out?!”

“Why don’t you tell me what’s going on anymore?” Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes at Kurt as they walked. Kurt rolled his eyes, ready to tell her she’s insane, but she went on. “No really, man. Ever since the blind kid-”

“His name is _Blaine._ ”

“–transferred here you haven’t hung out with the skanks at all. Mack is worried you’re mad at her.”

“Why would Mack be worried?”

“Because she made out with one of your dad’s workers and your dad walked in again.” Kurt let out a loud groan. “I mean it, Kurt. Are you thinking about leaving the skanks?”

“I’m not thinking about leaving the skanks.” Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, “Besides that, aren’t we friends? We’re not a cult.”

“That’s not the _point_ , Kurt! You’re my best friend and you’ve barely said two words to me this past week.”

Kurt paused mid-step and looked to Quinn. This wasn’t the normal ‘walls up, fuck the world’ Quinn that stomped these halls. This was the Quinn only he knew. The bullied girl desperate for friendship but unsure of how to obtain it. “Quinn,” He said, almost sadly, placing his hands on her shoulders.  “No one is gonna replace you. I promise.”

There was a moment of silence as Quinn seemed to process his words. Then as she seemed to accept them she nudged his hands off her shoulders, “I never said anything about replacement. I’m irreplaceable.”

Kurt smirked and pushed her lightly, “You fucking wish.” He said with a roll of his eyes. The two continued their walking down the hall, “If something was going on I would tell you, Quinn. I’ve just…needed some time to think. About things.”

Quinn let out a dramatic sigh, “Fine. But just don’t fucking ignore me anymore, ok?”

Kurt rolled his eyes once again but nodded, slipping his hand into Quinn’s. The two walked in silence for a while, until Kurt’s eyes fell on a certain someone he needed to talk to. One Blaine Anderson was making his way down the hall, laser pointer in hand. Upon seeing him Kurt’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure why he felt breathless when he saw Blaine, why his cheeks got hot and his knees got weak. The echo of Katy Perry tunes played in his head, and he couldn’t stop himself from staring, butterflies dancing in his stomach.

“Oh for Christ’s sake, go talk to him you dumbass.” Kurt jumped at Quinn’s voice, turning to her. “I know you want to.”

Kurt didn’t say anything, before nodding and slowly making his way from his best friend, her muttered insults ignored. He _did_ need to talk to Blaine after all, warn him even. Kurt felt the butterflies leaving and they were replaced with a cinderblock. Would Blaine be upset? Would he be angry rumors were circulating about him because of Kurt?

“Uh, Blaine?”

Blaine turned his head in Kurt’s direction, a huge smile gracing his features at the other boy’s voice. “Kurt! Hey, good to see you…well…you know what I mean.” Kurt let out an awkward laugh, both unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say and unsure still of how to react to Blaine's humor. Blaine’s smile faded, “What’s the matter?”

Kurt bit his lip, annoyed Blaine could tell even though he couldn’t see Kurt’s face. “Ok I’m just gonna cut right to the chase.” Kurt said, stuffing his fists in the pockets of his worn jeans. “There’s a rumor going around about you.”

Blaine paused, processing Kurt’s words. “About me.” He repeated slowly.

“About…us. Really.” Kurt stumbled out, and Jesus _Christ_ why was he stuttering?

“About us.” Blaine repeated once again.

When he didn’t say anything else, Kurt found words vomiting from his mouth. “Well I guess some people overheard Finn’s big mouth talking about you spending the night the other night and now everyone knows you slept in my bed and they think we’re fucking.” Kurt took a deep breath, not having breathed through that whole sentence.

Blaine paused, “Well they may have heard from Tina or Sam, too. Since I told them.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, shocked by Blaine’s words to the point he couldn’t even think to ask who Tina and Sam were. “Wait – what – you did?”

Blaine paused once again but this time for a very long time, clearly processing Kurt’s whole demeanor. Kurt couldn’t read his face, and all but bounced on the balls of his feet as he wondered what the other boy was thinking. “Look, Kurt,” Blaine started and Kurt knew it, this was it, this was the end of a relationship that hadn’t even started yet. This always happened. Kurt always dove in and then was crushed. He was so stupid, so stupid, _so stupid_ – “I obviously misinterpreted your signals.”

Kurt paused, that had not been what he was expecting. “What?”

Blaine let out a huff, as if almost exasperated. “I thought you were flirting with me but obviously I was wrong. I’m sorry your reputation is marred with gay now. We can stop speaking if you’d like.” Kurt paused for a long moment, jaw dropped, eyes wide. What. The. _Fuck._

And suddenly, Kurt was laughing.

“Kurt?”

Kurt couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard. He leaned hard on his knees, trying desperately to draw air into his lungs “Oh my God, you—you–”

“Kurt, are you dying?” Blaine asked as Kurt struggled to collect himself. “Please don’t die. I think it’s illegal for blind people to do CPR.” That didn't help Kurt's laughter.

Kurt finally drew in a shuttering breath, “Blaine—oh my God, no.” Kurt finally managed to say. “Blaine I’m _gay_.”

Blaine paused for another moment, “Ok so I wasn’t wrong.” And Kurt laughed again at how blunt Blaine was. “Wait so why are you so upset that there’s rumors about us? Do people not know you’re gay?”

Kurt glanced down and took in his flamboyant self. “No, I’m pretty sure they know.”

“Then what’s with the worry?”

Kurt paused, considering what his real worry was. That Blaine would hate him? That he wasn’t gay? That had obviously already been debunked. Kurt wasn’t sure what his worry was. He just got worried at the drop of a hat that Blaine would hate him. “I guess I was worried you’d be upset.”

Blaine's bright smile was back and he began walking once again. “If you haven’t noticed, Kurt, not much upsets me.”

Kurt smiled softly, “I hadn’t noticed.” He said, his normal snark back in his tone.

Blaine’s smile held strong, and suddenly, before Kurt knew what was happening, he linked arms with the skank. As if sensing Kurt’s shock, Blaine said. “I’m blind, you know. I need to hold onto someone so I don’t trip or something.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, how was Blaine able to use his handicap as a flirting device? “Isn’t your laser pointer supposed to tell you when you’re going to hit something?”

“Kurt are you telling me you’d let a blind guy, a blind guy who happens to be your _friend,_ run into a wall?” Kurt rolled his eyes once again, swallowing hard at Blaine's comment of 'friend'. They were friends. Maybe even more? _Nope. Don't get ahead of yourself_. At his silence Blaine stuck his nose in the air, “That’s what I thought. Now guide me to class.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Kurt all but snarled, and if Kurt wasn’t crazy he was pretty sure he saw a tint of pink color Blaine’s cheeks.

“Am I cute enough that you’ll join my family for dinner tomorrow night?” Kurt paused, surprised, and now _he_ was the one blushing. God, Blaine always got the upper-hand with this flirting shit.

“I suppose.” Kurt said, trying to be coy.

“Good, because I already told my family you were coming.” Blaine said brightly. “Now seriously – guide me to class? I think I’m late.” 


End file.
